Just your average schoolgirl
by K0N-sama
Summary: Crypton. An organisation that trains children on how to control their powers, then are sent out to protect 'commoners' from the danger of demons. Meet Miku Hatsune, a popstar, schoolgirl and one of the children who were trained by Crypton. All has been going well, but what happens when Crypton might not be able to handle the increase in demons?
1. Chapter 1, School

**Miku's POV.**

I looked out the window, boring.

I turned my head to the teacher, history, in other words- boring.

I looked at the ceiling, blank and boring.

I shifted my gaze to behind me, the white haired girl was asleep, boring.

Finally, in desperation to be entertained I looked at the pinkette next to me. Her hair was waist long, bright blue eyes, she wore glasses and was wearing your average Japanese school uniform.

Keeping my bottom on the seat, I stretched my neck so my head was closer to hers.

She paid no attention to me.

I leaned over towards her more.

Still ignoring me.

My chair was now on two legs, and I kept that same wide eyed stare.

"Miku, what are you doing?" said the teacher.

I felt the chair give in to the impossible angle it was on.

"LUKA" I shouted before falling.

**Neutral POV.**

"LUKA" shouted Miku before she fell.

The crash snapped most of the class out of their daze, and the white haired girl sleeping behind her woke up with a start.

"NOMISSIWASNOTSLEEPING" she yelled and fell backwards off her chair.

The teal haired girl fixed herself up, and sat back down.

"And can you please explain yourself Miss Hatsune." said the teacher, pushing those ugly glasses up her nose.

"I was bored"

The class giggled.

"And?" asked the teacher expecting an apology.

"I need to pee"

**Gumi's POV.**

"You need to go to the toilet?" asked the teacher.

"Yes, Ma'am it is a number two as well, so I must hurry" she answered.

A silence stretched throughout the classroom.

"Listen up Miss Hatsune, just because you are a pop-star, it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." said the teacher.

"I know, but since the director insisted we have to _learn, _then I am taking my frustration out on the teachers, especially you."

"Why me?"

"Because you are boring and annoying"

The teacher fumed, _there goes her lunch _I thought.

"You have just lost your lunch, Miss."

"Fine by me, may I go to the toilet please?"

"Once"

I watched the teal haired girl walk out of the classroom, I didn't see her until the bell rang for lunch.

**Luka's POV.**

I walked out of the classroom, and headed for the rooftop.

Miku was up there sitting and talking with the others, Rin, Len, Gumi and Gapuko. There were two others amongst them.

"Meiko Sensei, Kaito Sensei" I addressed the two properly as I walked towards them. Even though they were teachers I kept my posture straight and walked towards them as if I was superior, I never bowed down to anyone.

"Good afternoon Luka" they said in unison.

We sat there for most of lunch talking about stuff, normal talk to us- then Miku said one thing that I was secretly hoping not to hear.

"What about the increase in demons lately?"

We all went quiet, most of us knew that if we could not handle the monsters we were hunting - then a senior would be sent by the people who dragged me into this.

_"Aaahhh so it's Luka is it?" the blue haired girl stared at me, she spun around the pigtails spinning with her, "Look! Meiko, Kaito, Len and Rin! Here's the new hunter on our team!"_

_A blue haired man waved at me, "I'm Kaito pleased to meet you" he said bowing._

_"This is Meiko" said Miku, pointing to a brown haired woman who waved at her. "and these two are Rin and Len"_

_Two twins aged around fourteen looked at me with blank faces- one smiled and one frowned._

_"Rin, don't you like our new team member?" asked Miku._

_"Yeah"_

_"Why?"_

_"Everything about her body is bigger and better than me - just like Meiko."_

_I held back a smile, this is perfect for me._

**Rin's POV:**

"IT DOESN"T WORK, NO MATTER HOW MANY METHODS I TRY" I shouted into the phone.

I heard a giggle from the other side, "Course stupid, they're only myths"

"THEN WHAT DO I DO? I NEED TO BEAT LUKA" I screamed.

"First of all calm down, secondly why the hell are you asking me?"

There was a beep and I could tell that she had hung up.

I grumbled something, I was a hunter and she was an ordinary human after all, come to think of it why did she always have that bandage around here left arm.

"... could she be..."

**Ruko's POV.**

"Wow, Ruko look! This town is huge and it's so futuristic!" my partner and superior, Kasane Teto marveled.

"We need to get going Teto, Crypton sent us here to give the hunters here a hand." I mumbled.

"Ok, how many were there ten? Eight in one group and two in another?"

"Yeah"

"Oh look! A bakery!"

"No Te-"

"Yaaaaay"

"Come back"

She disappeared into the shop, a few minutes later the door opened and she came out with two bags full of bread.

"My weekend supply!" said waving them above her head.

"But, it's Monday..."

**Teto's POV.**

I walked into the classroom boldly, with Ruko following in suit. Many head's looked up, and a blue haired girl almost fell out of her chair.

I stood up on two desks, one foot on each. I saw Ruko sweat-drop behind me, and my eyes scanned the rest of the room.

My artificial eye - saw everything, as it ran past each person info popped up about them. The blue haired girl- a registered hunter and leader of a team.

Blue eyes dug into me, Megurine Luka- very skilled, brought up in one of the great hunting families.

I saw green and looked at a girl in the back corner, Gumi Megatroid - she could heal and her medical knowledge was good.

Last of all my eyes fell on a white haired sleeping on a desk, my eye's narrowed - Yowane Haku, was registered and could probably put up a good fight.

My scanning done, I yelled out loudly.

"Morning everyone! My name's Kasane Teto and I am your new classmate!" I finished it off with a front flip off the desk.

The class just stared, then the blue haired girl began to clap.

Nobody else did.

A dark aura filled the room.

"GOD DAMMIT WHY DONT YOU GUYS CLAP WHAT SHE DID WAS AWESOME!" screeched the blue haired girl.

The class began to clap.


	2. Chapter 2, Demons and strange people

**Hey Guys, sorry I didn't write a foreword in the first chapter, or the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!**

**There done! Anyway, first term of school finished and we aren't going anywhere so I probably will be writing a lot over the holidays including drawing on my tablet. **

* * *

**Rin's POV.**

_"Where are you going?" asked 11 year old blonde._

_The taller girl stopped before the large doors, the ones that led outside. She was wearing her Vocaloid uniform, like all people who were 13 and above._

_"Um...I'm going out" she answered, not turning towards her._

_A young boy ran up to the younger girl. _

_"Len! She's going out, nee-sans leaving!" sobbed the younger girl, tears began to form._

_In an attempt to comfort the two children, the girl spun around and looked at them both._

_"You guys will be let out as well, I'm only three years older than you"_

_"B-but it's not fair! Haku-san only left a few days ago! Who's gonna play with us?" asked Len._

_"Yeah!" said Rin._

_"There's Master" _

_"But he's boring, we've played with him enough"_

_"I'm sure more Vocaloids will come..."_

_"When?" asked Rin_

_"The walls are grey, and dark, the beds are uncomfortable. Who will come here!" added Len._

_"I really have to go..."  
"Stay here!" _

_The girl looked at the twins, bent down, gave them a hug, got up turned around scanned a card and walked out of the door._

_The twins, were the only two that saw her leave, and the only ones who saw the outside before they were let out._

_Beyond walls of grey stood a large gate, and out side was bush and in the distance a large city, sparkling a shade of neon blue._

_"That looks fun" said Rin._

My eyes shot open, it was afternoon and classes had ended at least an hour ago.

"Rin...wake up...Miku said she heard about a powerful monster." I heard my brothers voice say.

"Mmmmmmm"

"Rin..."

"Five more minutes"

"Rin."

"Nooooooooooooo"

"RIN"

"FINE I'M AWAKE"

I got up grabbed my bag and walked outside the class, Len in suit. I exited the school with Len and followed him down an alley, there stood Miku, Luka, Meiko, Kaito and Gumi.

"Where's the eggplant lover?" I asked.

"Said he was going somewhere..." mumbled Miku.

"Lazy" I muttered "So where is it?"

"Around here somewhere, according to what Crypton sent me" answered Miku

"You probably didn't look at it properly" I said blankly.

"QUIET, IT WAS HERE AND WHEN LEN CAME BACK IT HAD DISAPPEARED"

"So you mean that when you got here it was gone?" asked Gumi.

"Yeah, I was traveling there and texting you guys and when I looked at it, the dot thingie that tells me where the monster was had disappeared" answered Miku

"There could be another hunter around" suggested Luka.

"As a matter of fact there are two other hunters who have been here longer than you"

"Who's there?" asked Kaito.

"Us, I'm afraid were lost, since were new here"

A hot pink haired girl and a black haired girl appeared in the alley way.

"Y-your, the girl from today- the new transfer student!" Miku said out loud.

"Yeah" she answered "This is Ruko and I'm Teto. To answer your question there are as matter of fact two other hunters here. Both very powerful and I must warn you, not to provoke them"

"Why?"

"They're dangerous"

"And were dangerous as well"

"One is a year older than you and can possibly outsmart you easily, the other's age was never known to Crypton and martial art is one of her many professions"

"WOW, but we have eight people and a healer"

"Yes only you and Luka can possibly hold against them for a second and a healer is the first thing they'd go for"

"We can use strategies"

"OK CALM DOWN" I shouted, interrupting the conversation. "You mean that _two _hunters can possibly take us down in a few blows?"

"Yeah" answered Teto.

**Neutral POV.**

Two people sat on the edge of a building, watching the conversation between the hunters. One with silver hair and one with blonde.

"There's two more hunters in town" said a silver haired woman,

"I know"

"What should we do?"

"What we usually do, leave them the weak ones and take out the strong ones"

"...We should at least get a healer like they do."

"Listen the only thing that Crypton taught us was how to summon our powers and some fighting techniques, I have much more powers than that"

"Thats only because you hacked the systems and learnt the stuff Master told us not to"

"Oh, you such a good girl. Besides I was getting bored, so I just 'learnt' some techniques"

"..."

A beep came form the silver haired woman's pocket, she opened it just as the hunters below them opened there's to check the news from Crypton.

"Hmmmmmm, monsters"

"One?"

"...!"

"What"

"There's like millions of them!"

"Show me"

The woman handed the girl the tracker, on it showed millions of red dots all in one cluster. Green dots showed the ten hunters below them and those two up the top. There was a single hunter heading at high speed towards the group of ten.

The girl handed back the device and stood up.

**Miku's POV.**

"What the hell is going on?" I gaped, the monsters were all in one large mob and adding to that they all looked the same. Except for one which looked like a deformed Gorilla.

"It doesn't matter about whats going on, we have to get rid of them before they kill someone" said Gapuko.

"Ok, but still..."

"BRING IT ON UGLY THINGS" shouted Teto, bat like wings spread from her back and a flaming sword appeared in her hand.

"Wait do-" I tried to stop the girl, but she was gone - Ruko not far behind, no sign of her weapon though...

"FIIIIIIIIINEEEE" I yelled and began to drag a large sword along the ground.

**Haku's POV.**

I looked at the situation, ten demon hunters fighting low class monsters. Weird, how come they all looked the same except one?

"Should we help them?" I asked.

No answer.

"Oi, Neru should we help the hunters"

Still no answer.

I turned around, she wasn't there.

Great, slacking off at a time like this, I threw my head up towards the sky to see my friend looking at me over the ledge of a building.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I yelled.

She pointed towards the sky.

"WHAT"

She still held her hand up.

I sighed and ran up the side of the building.

"Once again what are you doing up here"

"You remember when Crypton put up that shield to protect the city from huge monsters the we couldn't handle" Neru said.

"Yeah, what about it" I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

Neru pointed up towards the sky, I looked up in response.

Large blue cracks had appeared in the sky, and large red lettering spelling ERROR was at the center of the shield.

"Well thats bad" I muttered.

"Worse than you think, demons can come in, but us hunters can't get _out_"

"...SugerIceHoneyTea"

**Gapuko's POV.**

There was no escape.

Miku, said she heard of a large demon and her group went to defeat it.

I was the only one who had noticed the words in the sky, when I finally reached the edge of what was causing it - I found the that even though there were cars and people passing it, I couldn't exit.

To make things worse demons were pouring in by the number and clustering in one huge space.

I was now fighting off large demons, that all looked the same. For some reason.

"You think we can handle all these things!" I yelled.

"NO!" I heard the twins respond, "The gorilla thingie keeps regenerating them!"

"Let's just kill it then!" I heard Miku say.

"How!" asked Luka.

"Don't know, just try to! Kay?"

"Ok!" responded Gumi, healing a gash in my right arm.

I stopped, there was someone coming towards us, from...

"Space?" I muttered.

"What about space?" asked Miku popping up behind me.

"Space...Someone...SOMEONES COMING TOWARDS US FROM SPACE' I yelled realizing the situation.

"Space?" everybody questioned.

I turned around and looked at the two bystanders. One pointed towards south and the other pointed towards the big demon.

We all looked at the demon. it was gone. And then the sky, some sort of ship was entering the atmosphere.

"It's probably gonna burn" said Rin "I hear something as well"

"Sounds like someone yelling a spell?" questioned Luka.

I spark came from where the ship was, then a huge rainbow colored beam came speeding towards us.

"Get down!" I yelled.

**Gumi's POV.**

"Get down!" I did exactly as Gapuko said to.

The light was blinding, and it was going to hit us.

Then it went another way towards the sky.

I got up, half blind and saw someone fall.

I collapsed, that power was immense. I could only hear voices.

"Wow someone deflected that!" I heard someone say.

"She's passed out though" said someone else.

I could begin to see again, the blonde hunter had deflected it with a katana. Someone with short white hair was standing over her, and a young girl with short blue hair.

"Impressive" said a voice, obviously coming from the taller of the two, "But the Hotaru got away"

"Then lets find it."

"How?"

"Don't question me"

"Yes, sorry, after all it's only us and the other two"

They began to walk away, when somebody jumped from the roof of a 20 STOREY BUILDING. They struck the girl right in the heart, she didn't flinch, she did nothing.

"Were leaving, I'm sure they went west" she said.

"Do I take care of her?" asked the woman.

"No don't worry about her, she's nothing compared to the one we know of" the girl replied.

Then suddenly the latter turned into a black mass and disappeared, the woman disappeared as well.

I blacked out.

**Miku's POV.**

"Sooooooo your saying, one had blue hair and was a child and one was an adult - and possibly inferior to the child?" I asked.

"Yeah" answered Gumi.

I looked around the room, the two hunters that we barely knew sat at one end, one looked depressed and other seemed to be resting. Gapuko was looking out the window at the ship which had landed only a few kilometers from here Kaito was making sushi with Meiko.

Luka sat next to me listening to Gumi, the twins were sleeping against a wall. Teto and Ruko were downstairs, reinforcing the run down house.

I leant back, the incident involving the strange demons happened a few days ago, we had requested back up a few days ago and were waiting at the rendezvous for us hunters if we got separated.

I looked at the device Crypton had assigned me, it showed the names of the people I that were being sent towards us.

'SF-A2-Miki, Aoki Lapis, CUL, SeeU, IA and SONiKA' I muttered.

* * *

**Please review and give me a shout on what Vocaloids I should add in next(besides the ones that are in there already).**

**Next chapter will be...soon, I don't know when...**


	3. Chapter 3, New members!

**I don't Vocaloid, blah, blah, blah.**

**And I was going to add in Merli in this chapter originally.**

**Plz RR.**

**Now read...**

* * *

**Miku's POV.**

"Are you a robot?" I asked, the girls red eyes narrowed.

"No, I am not a robot, I just made myself look like one!" answered SF-A2-Miki.

"Oh, right sorry!" I answered "Anyway I'm Miku, and this is...Uh, I guess the place we meet at?"

"It looks a bit run down" said a girl with long pale hair and sky blue eyes.

"Y-yeah, you know we haven't been here in a while..." I responded.

I turned around, this wasn't going well. I began to walk down the hallway towards the stairs, once I got up the top I turned left into a room, all eleven hunters were in there - either playing board games or sleeping. We had been tracking down demons for the past several days and had so far killed almost a hundred of them altogether.

I turned around and observed the six new hunters here.

"I'm SF-A2-Miki, but just call me Miki" said a cherry red haired girl.

"Pleased meet you all, my I am Aoki Lapis" a sea blue haired girl waved at me.

"IA, nice to meet you" said the pale haired girl with blue eyes.

"SeeU is my name, I hope we can get along" a girl with long blonde wavy hair, introduced herself with a twirl.

"SONiKA!" A girl with green hair in a ponytail waved. "Healer and fighter!"

"Like me!" said Gumi, jumping up.

"And I'm CUL" a girl with hair up in a spikey red ponytail bowed.

"Ahhhhhh, Ok and this is us ummmmm" I answered.

"I'm Rin and this is Len" the elder of the twins piped up.

"Megurine Luka, pleased to meet you all as well" said Luka, pinching Meiko awake.

"Meiko..." mumbled the sleeping woman.

"Gapuko, Kaito and Gumi" I said pointing to the other three in the room. "The one with the pink drills is Teto and the dark haired one is Ruko"

"THEY DON'T SPIN" shouted Teto.

"And...these two are.." I looked at the other two in the room.

"I'm Neru and this is Haku" finished off the blonde girl.

**Merli's POV.**

"Master! Why couldn't I go out with the others!" I yelled.

The brown haired man smiled and patted my head gently.

"Because Crypton said you couldn't, your not ready yet."

"Just because I failed the test by one mark, isn't that Ok!?" I yelled. I pushed past him and began to run down the hallway to my room.

It just wasn't fair! I was left behind completely! Everything was going well during the test, until I just made a single mistake and bam! I was out and the test wouldn't be until another two years!

I wish it was like before Miku and Luka left, you were fourteen and you were kicked out, not given some stupid test!

As I ran and held in the tears, I opened the door to my room. Once I was in I locked it and began to cry.

I stayed like that for two hours. I brought my head up and looked around.

"That's it, I'm breaking out." I muttered.

**SONiKA's POV.**

Gumi was a nice person, and GOD SHE WAS SMART. I asked her many questions and she answered all of the precisely.

"Anyway, the school we attend is Rina high school, it's just an ordinary high school - nothing more and nothing less." said Gumi.

"Ahhhh, Ok. I must go there then" I answered, taking a mental note to drag the rest of the girls there. "Besides it's amazing they're all getting along"

I looked around the room, Aoki and CUL were talking to the twins, while Luka and IA were playing a very competitive game of chess with SeeU watching over them. MIki was talking to Miku about the city and the thing called 'school'.

It sounded so interesting.

The blue haired man and purple haired man were cooking with Meiko - who was really nice, was watching them with a stick in her hand.

"Any eggplants and anything in the form of ice-cream and your dogmeat got it!" she yelled.

"Hai~" the boys responded softly.

The white haired woman and blonde haired girl were watching over the house and looking out for demons.

"Oh, and I have to ask. How's the Master at the moment?" asked Gumi.

"Masters very good, he's a bit pale - but that's only from the lack of light. He's healthy last time I checked up on him and he wasn't very happy when we left. As a matter of fact neither was..."

"Who wasn't happy besides Master?"

"A friend"

"Who?"

**Neru's POV.**

I looked up at the large words in the sky, and the blue cracks in it.

"That's gonna be problem" I muttered to myself.

I wonder what was causing it, we couldn't get out OR send anything to Crypton.

I sighed and looked back over the landscape. I looked at the ship and saw a woman with short white hair staggering towards it, she was covered in blood and appeared to be crying.

A brown haired girl dressed as a shrine maiden came running out, and gave the injured woman support. Quickly but quietly I ran towards the ship, after getting there the girl had gained the woman's attention and was talking to her.

"You were attacked by something besides a demon?" she asked.

"Yes, and Mistress got caught, I don't know what happened to her." answered the woman.

"Hmmm, did she have powers?"

"Yes, snake like powers"

"_Snake?" _said another voice, it sounded like Miku's except a bit robotic.

Then Miku walked out of the ship. What on earth is going on!?

"Yes, Miku" answered the white haired woman.

"Numbers for bodies, red in colour and head of a snake?" she asked frowning.

"Yes..." she answered and lost consciousness.

"Who is it?" asked the maiden.

"Shapeshifter" said Miku.

The brown haired girls eyes widened, "Seriously, is it the one your looking for."

"Yes, and obviously she's taken on the form of Remillia."

I didn't listen any longer, I turned around and ran towards the rendezvous.

**Merli's POV.**

"What were you thinking?!" yelled Lily into my face.

"I wanted out" I said in return.

"I wanted to go out there with the others as well, but I chose to be patient! Masters angry as hell and your probably not going to be let out EVER."

"Yeah right! Just because you failed by ten marks!"

"Shut up! Ok! I only just got here! Not my fault I didn't now about it!"

"If you only just got here then what was it like out there?!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know when I was locked up in a basement all my life?!" Lily brought her hand down upon my face. It hurt a bit. I looked up towards her,

"You...didn't just do that did you?" I asked my anger seething.

"YES I DID" she yelled in return.

"YOU'RE DEAD" I yelled and swung a large staff towards her.

Lily dodged it and had two knives in her hand when she landed.

"BRING IT ON" she yelled.

I ran at her, swung at her legs, she jumped an stabbed towards me. I dodged and brought my staff up towards her head, it made contact and a purple bolt of lightning came out of it. Lily was sent to the other side of the room, but her feet hit the wall and she pushed off it towards me. I dodged one knife but got hit by the other, it cut the side of my stomach.

I swung my staff in a circle motion, while spinning on one foot.

"PURPLE LIGHTING" I yelled bringing my staff down.

Lily was sent through the wall, she hit the other wall with a 'thump' and slid down it.

She looked up at me as I held my staff to her neck. I looked back at that hard blue gaze, panicked and ran away.

I ran towards the sector of the facility that was out of bounds to the Vocaloids staying here. I turned left, not knowing where I was going. I just had to get away and lock myself up for a while, and I had hurt someone!

I felt so guilty for hurting Lily, who had been locked away and abused all her life. She only hit me to teach me a lesson, and I had probably broken a bone or two. When all she did was cause me bit of pain.

I stopped when I saw a girl, she looked at me with amusement

"Please, you have to help me escape!" I begged.

"You want out?" she said, her blonde hair glowed in a way, she wore a cloak so I couldn't what she was wearing.

"Yes! Please, I hurt someone when I didn't mean to!" I said desperately.

"Ok" she grabbed my hand and blew through the wall, then we were suddenly in a city.

"Good luck" she said and disappeared.

I looked at the spot she was at, smiled and ran towards the city, laughing - wondering what it was like to be out here.

I ran until I heard a familiar voice. Smooth high and beautiful.

Just like my sister's voice.

I turned to see Aoki Lapis talking to SONiKA.

I was so happy to see my sister again that I literally ran towards her as fast as I could and jumped on her.

SONiKA's eyes widened, and Aoki squealed.

"Merli! Where were you?" she asked hugging my tightly.

"I don't know! But still..." I pushed out of it and looked at the towering buildings above me, the fresh crisp air and lights, yes the lights were so pretty.

"So, this is what the outside is like..." I muttered.

SONiKA grabbed my hand, "Hey if your out then there's so many things I have to tell you! And there's this place called 'school'" she went on as we walked into the building.


	4. Chapter 4, Spirit Sides & Hunting Guilds

**Hey! I wrote this chapter and proof read it at midnight(Literally the screen is a bit fuzzy right now)**

**I think the only that kept me up was the chocolate.**

**Anyway here's the fourth chapter of 'Just your average schoolgirl'**

**Disclaimer: I don't Vocaloid OR Touhou.**

**Anon and Kanon are coming in soon, so PLZ R&R.**

**I need to add more male Vocaloids in, any suggestions?**

* * *

**Neutral POV.**

"I have to thank you for letting us stay on your ship, Miku.."

A girl with long aqua pigtails pun around and looked at the shrine maiden.

"It's okay, you looked like you were having some trouble getting here sooooo..." she replied.

"Yes, and isn't this the planet where your Spirit Sides live?"

"Yes, I would like to meet them, they seem nice..."

"Have you even met them, wait are you even allowed to meet them."

"I want to and if we aren't allowed to meet them and we do then, oh well we broke the rules."

"You Vocaloids should really consider the rules sometimes."

"Oh we do, but usually we see them as guidelines."

"...Your gonna get killed someday"

"Were Appends, we can't die"

"Your gonna get killed repetitively, until one day you'll loose count"

"...Hasn't that already happened for most of us?"

"It has?"

"Such a shame you can't live forever, or not be killed, your such a good person"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

The girl sighed, she turned around and began to walk out.

"Reimu, you know the current situation were in?" she said.

"Sorta"

Reimu saw Miku sigh, and got up.

"It's not like it matters, we just gotta get the vampire back before the maid goes lunatic"

"It's not that"

"What?"

"I'm worried about the outcome and the lives of others if two Appends fight."

"Listen, if it gets to that level then Jayne and her friends will interfere"

"True..."

"After all, they're not called Guardians for nothing"

**Gumi's POV.**

I ran after the demon, it was running and severely wounded. The blonde hunter - I think her name was Akita something, appeared next to me, then she disappeared and the monster was cut in two.

I slowed down to a walking pace, saw a gash in her right arm and began to heal it.

"Your pretty good, you'd be a good match for Miku" I said, my hand touching her skin - she flinched. I hand't known her for long, according to Haku even though most call her a tsundere, she was a bit shy.

"Thanks" she replied "And you don't have to heal me, I can live"

"It doesn't feel right to me to see someone wounded and walk away without healing them" I replied. My magic was working on her a bit slower than usual.

"Do you have anything artificial replacing one of your body parts?" I asked.

"If your wondering about your magic, it's the same with me. It takes longer for me to be able summon my magic as well" she replied, I finished healing and she moved away and began to walk back to the rendezvous. I caught up to her, trying to keep up the conversation.

"Um, do you know why our magic slower or some..." my voice faded, I felt a sudden pain in my chest and my knees buckled. I felt someone catch me as I fell, I felt dizzy - it was if I was being possessed, a black chain was on the ground front of me it was leading up to a large figure, it was reaching out to me.

Suddenly it flinched back and ran away, the chain was gone and the pain slowly disappeared.

For the second time this fortnight, I passed out.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*****.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**JUST TO PASS THE TIME**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*****.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

I woke up in a bed to see SONiKA's face leaning over me, she smiled she she saw me open my eyes.

"HEY EVERYBODY GUMI'S UP" at her yell I heard the trampling of many footsteps. I got up to see all the hunters in the room, worried looks on their faces.

"I'm fine guys, something weird happened that's all" I said before anyone could open their mouths.

And yet they still spoke.

"Gumi! What happened?" asked Miki.

"Yeah, we found both you and Akita passed out" said Miku.

"I reckon it was that kitten sitting beside them" mentioned SeeU.

"A kitten?" asked Len.

"How could a kitten hurt them?" said the twin sister, RIn.

"Well it could kill them with cuteness" suggested IA.

"Or scratch or bite them" suggested Merli, who had been welcomed in with a lot of chatter and hugs.

"Guys, we are off topic" said Lapis.

"Gumi you kay?" asked the two males, Kaito and Gapuko.

"Were you attacked by surprise?" asked Luka.

"Yes I was" I said, everybody went silent and listened.

"I don't know what, but I believe it has possession powers." I said.

"Yes, it seems like it wasn't you who copped the most of it" CUL mumbled, I looked over to the right to see the hunter I had healed before I passed out. She was laying in a bed, only a sheet covering her - from what I could tell she showed no signs of waking up.

**Meiko's POV.**

We all sat in the main room of the rendezvous, Neru had woken up a while ago. I didn't notice until she was behind me, scared the life out of me when she did.

"I think we should all stop being independent and work together as a team" she said.

Everybody looked at her, Miku stood up.

"Don't you think it's appropriate to be working together? You know, we all get along, so why not?! Let's work together and become a team, so we can support each other and learn together!"

Everybody stayed silent, Miku was worried for herself and her friends so she wanted to create a team to work together. In other words a Hunters Guild.

I stood up and walked over to Miku.

"Guys Miku wants to create a Guild, and I think it is appropriate to have one - only a simple, small one for now. If you don't like this idea, go to the other side of the room, if you do - come with us." I supported Miku, she smiled up at me and I patted her on the head.

Suddenly all the hunters got up and came behind us.

I smiled. _So they were just afraid to speak up. _I thought.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER.**

**Kaito's POV.**

Miku had been on tour for a while, the director had dragged her off saying it's about time she sang again.

She came back exhausted.

A while later she called meeting, I wonder why.

As we all as down for the meeting, Miku stood up on a stool and raised her hand up.

"As you know before that idiot director dragged me off just after we had established a Guild." she said. "And after some private research I found out that Guilds must have uniforms, sooooo I just thought of a uniform for us. We will be wearing black uniforms, it doesn't really matter what they look like as long as they are dark in colour.

_Good job Nee-san. _I thought as I clapped with others.

"Dismissed" muttered Miku and stumbled off, most of her concerts had been at night. Obviously.


	5. Chapter 5, Girl under the hood

**Hi.**

**I'm not gonna say much, but I still need some male Vocaloids to add in.**

**Oliver is gonna come in soon, but...**

**I'm kinda stuck.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Luka's POV.**

"Luka-san, could you please help me with this?"

I looked up to see a brown haired boy holding a sheet of paper out to me.

"Sure" I answered, and took the sheet out of his hand

I looked at it, it was a equation on finding the hypotenuse of a certain triangle.

"The answer is 67.7, what did you get?" I said, looking up at the boy.

"Uh...20..." he answered scratching the side of his head.

"..."

**SONiKA's POV.**

The thing called school was so interesting, I learnt about other countries from around the world, and about this other thing called Pythagorus Theorem.

I was loving it so far, it was like a new thing every day!

Not according to the blonde sitting next to me.

She was near the window, looking at a phone under desk. She didn't seem interested in learning about what America was like.

Then the teacher was suddenly looming over her.

"Well, you know the usual" she said in that strict voice of hers.

Neru looked up to the teacher, then back at her phone.

Then the teacher.

Then the phone.

Teacher.

Phone.

Teacher.

Phone.

Teacher.

Classroom door.

Teacher.

Clock on the wall.

Teacher.

Phone.

She jumped out of her chair, and bolted for the door.

"Hey. COME HERE NOW!" the teacher screeched.

Neru didn't answer, she kept running.

**Miku's POV.**

"COME HERE NOW!" I heard a deafening yell from next doors classroom.

Next we saw Neru running down the hallway.

Then laughing from next door.

I looked around the classroom, across from Luka sitting next to me, Teto and Ruko up at the whiteboard working out a maths problem. Haku was behind me punching numbers into her calculator like it was the end of the world.

Then something caught my eye out the window.

A girl with long aqua pigtails, she wore the uniform I usually wore when I was performing on stage.

It was another me.

Something wasn't right.

I began to feel dizzy.

Slowly I stumbled out my chair as my vision got worse.

Turned around backed away from the window, hit Luka's desk and passed out.

**Merli's POV.**

"Look Merli, Miku's in an ambulance!" shouted Aoki, who was walking next to me.

I looked over to see a crowd of students and Miku on a stretcher.

"Oh Gods" I whispered and ran up to the closest person, a boy with brown hair.

I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"If your wondering what happened to Miku, she'll be fine - she just passed out" he said.

"Oh. Thanks" I muttered stepping away from the commotion.

"Is Miku gonna be Ok?" asked Aoki.

"If she passed out she'll be be fine, she's tougher than you think"

**SKIPPING SOME TIME HERE.**

I walked down the street, Miku had been in hospital for three hours then let out - she had started hyperventilating and passed out from a lack of air.

Aoki had run up ahead of me to get some supplies for the base, I wasn't Ok with it. I had this feeling that something was up.

Gumi and Neru being attacked and passing out. The strange woman in the cloak, with the glowing hair and Miku passing out in class.

All of this had happened within the span of a single fortnight.

"Hey, Merli!" I heard a whisper from the alleyway.

I turned to see a hand beckoning me, I approached the voice cautiously.

"Who are you" I said once I was out of sight. I stopped asking questions once I saw who it was, glowing hair, cloak - except it was covered in red and yellow blood?

"You're the girl from before!" I yelled. Her hands shot up to my mouth.

"Not so loud! They might be able to hear!" she said.

"Who?" I asked.

The girl looked around cautiously, then turned to me.

"The Screamers and old teammates"

"Screamers?" I asked.

She didn't reply, she seemed to be looking around again, I got a glimpse of her eyes from under her hood - golden, a glowing golden colour.

"Listen" she said. "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary, besides monsters?"

"Yeah, sometimes I fought monsters that looked the same, also two of my friends were almost possessed at one point." I answered.

The girl sighed, then tensed up.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I asked.

"T-thanks I have to go..." she stuttered.

"Why?"

"Look behind me and you'll find out"

I looked behind her to see, Aoki Lapis - except she wore some sort of blue costume, with a large jewel on her head as a decoration.

Next to her stood another me?

The girl ran past me, jumped on the roof of a house across the road, turned around yelled:

"What ever your thinking I DID NOT COPY HER"

"How do we know?" said the other me walking past me. WIth Aoki on my left.

Under her hood I saw rage flash across her face.

"Curse you!" she yelled and red snakes appeared out of nowhere.

They shot towards Aoki and the other me. They dodged flew up in the air, now that I had closer look at the snakes - they were made of numbers and red sparks flew off them.

"You! Get out of here" I heard the girl yell, I obeyed and ran away from the fight. Towards the base, once I got there I went inside - slammed the door closed, locked up the entire place, ran upstairs and sat down.

"Merli, whats wrong?" asked Meiko walking up to me.

"Can I tell you guys something..." I said.

"Anything you like" replied Meiko. All the Vocaloids looked up and turned towards me.

That was scary, the girl talking to me - another me and Aoki appearing.

What was I going going to do?

* * *

**Dislclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Touhou!**

**And other randoms are MINE.**

**JK, but I need some reveiws!**


End file.
